dragonballrp_a_new_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Shao Jun
' Rwby yang drawing 2 by rarebaymaster-d7x4o8n.jpg Rwby yang xiao long by catnes555-d6g50ck.png Tumblr mu7prrzXMD1r9s0xro1 1280.jpg Yang xiao long by scyfon-d6og0ev.jpg Tumblr mr47vpcUYn1rnsleho1 500.jpg RWBY Concept Art Yang 01.jpg First Name' Jun Last Name Shao IMVU Name Saikimi Nicknames N/A Age 06/14 - 17 Gender Female Height 5 foot 6 inches Weight 136pounds Blood type AB Behaviour/Personality Jun is very hyperactive and nice. She will smile at almost anyone and treat them as her best friend. She does have some issues with humans since in the past there were misunderstandings. But she normally sets aside judgement until she hears a person out. She'd rather help then fight and Race Human What City or Village do you live in? West City Relationship Single Occupation Student Fighting Style Proficient in Aikido while just started training in Taekwondo Techniques None for now. Weapon of Choice None but her hands, for now. Allies/Enemies Coming Soon Background Jun comes from the Shao family, one that has been employeed with Capsule Corp from the beginning. Her father is a researcher up in the Chemistry department. Her family has taught Jun to respect all life on the planet, including the aliens and hybrids. When she was younger there was an incident where Jun, who was just playing in the park, was dragged off a swing by a older man and was beaten. The man had thought she was a saiyan hybrid from her golden hair. Her jaw had to be reconstructed and both her arms were in casts. The man had broken a few ribs as well but those had to heal on their own. Jun's mother couldn't fight off the man so she screamed for help and eventually someone did come to their aid. After that Jun's father got her a DNA test and made a card for her to carry around, along with a medical necklace, that proved she was pure human that the golden hair was just a genetic evolution from the parent genes. From then on Jun had given a lot of her interest to Aikido, her favored martial art, she had found to to be somewhat relaxing even though it demanded a lot, like any. But she was also a studious girl so normally she got top marks, her father was a bit too enthusiastic at times to help her with science. With high school starting Jun took quite a while to pick electives, since she knew she wanted to start working now towards her higher education. Her goal would to either be a nurse or physical therapist. Even though she does know a martial art she normally doesn't like to fight so, as in the nature of Aikido, she tends to defend herself and block or evade attacks. Never choosing to attack the other person. But she hadn't really made enemies in school so her chances of fighting have been minimum. Jun, like her father and mother, keep quiet about how much they dispise the Black Ribbon Army. A few of the hybrid sayins she knew were slaughtered by the Army, Jun felt helpless and angry like when she was a child. These feelings have caused her to pick up Taekwondo along side her Aikido training. ((More will come soon)) Roleplay Selection ~Where you add the Role-play logs you have particapated in~ APPROVED BY ~Two approvals will be needed~ Category:Character